


Tú y yo, una noche

by Rattation



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Eren Yeager
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 19:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rattation/pseuds/Rattation
Summary: Eren y Levi, una noche romántica y apasionada.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 5





	Tú y yo, una noche

**Author's Note:**

> Tenía tiempo queriendo escribir algo R18 pero no me animaba. Una noche tuve una chispa de inspiración y escribí este drabble que me gustó mucho. Es la primera vez que escribo algo de esta naturaleza así que léanlo tomando eso en cuenta <3
> 
> Dedicado con mucho amor para mi husbando que leyó esto antes que nadie y lo aprobó a pesar de que no le gusta el BL.

La habitación estaba casi a oscuras, solo se veía la luz de unas velas. Afuera estaba todo en silencio y adentro se oía el sonido de sus besos. Muy de fondo sonaba la canción de navegante de Miss Garrison.

—Sabes que esa canción no es para nada sexy, ¿verdad?–

—Pues cambia de canción Eren, pon lo que tú quieras–

—¿En serio? Hoy estás muy raro… nunca me dejas cambiar tu música– Eren rió bajito y siguio — ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi Levi?–

—Deja de decir pendejadas y bésame–

Eren decidió ignorar la música y siguió besando a Levi.

—mmh debo darte alcohol más seguido si te vas a poner así– 

Y es que Levi nunca bebía pero cuando lo hacía algo cambiaba dentro de él y se le abría el apetito sexual más de la cuenta, además se volvía muy atrevido, cosa que su pareja no iba a desaprovechar esa noche.

—¿Qué me la vas a meter o no? – Levi usó la voz más sexy que pudo, quería que Eren se volviera loco de lujuria y sabía que lo había logrado porque se separó un momento de él y aún en la media oscuridad pudo ver sus ojos bien abiertos, se relamió los labios y espero pacientemente a que Eren, que estaba por encima, le sacara la ropa por completo y se desnudara también. 

El show era espectacular, el cuerpo de Eren le atraía demasiado, piernas largas, brazos torneados pero no demasiado grandes y un abdomen que pondría celoso al mismísimo Adonis. 

Eso y más era Eren, y Levi no podía evitar pensar en que siendo honestos, ¡¿quién no quisiera cogerse a un tipo como el?! De seguro muchos y muchas le tenían envidia pero Eren era solo suyo, de aquí a la eternidad, esto según los votos que dijeron en su boda que habían celebrado hace escasos 7 meses. 

Todo era maravilloso para Levi que estaba alcoholizado hasta el tope pero aún podía pensar con cierta claridad. Aunque eso no duró mucho porque cuando sintió la lengua de Eren tocar su pene, todo su pensamiento se nubló. 

—Aaaaaaaah– cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar gemir al sentir la boca de Eren engullir su miembro. El sexo oral que hacía era increíble, Levi no sabía cómo ponerlo en palabras pero Eren era buenísimo haciendo eso … y ¡todo lo demás! ¡Por Dios se había sacado la lotería con ese hombre!

Cuando volteo a verlo, casi termina en la boca de Eren porque la vista era demasiado erótica. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, las mejillas rosadas y de la comisura de la boca le escurría saliva . Además al mismo tiempo se masturbaba y los ruidos que hacía aún con la boca llena (porque Levi estaba bien dotado) eran una delicia. 

—Ya Eren ven acá– su voz salió como un suspiro pero el otro inmediatamente obedeció y se posicionó entre sus piernas. Eren se limpio la saliva con el dorso de la mano y eso a Levi, lejos de darle asco (como hubiera pasado si no estuviera borracho), le excitó mucho más.

— ¿Tantas ganas tienes?– dijo Eren sonriendo mientras con una mano buscaba el lubricante en el cajón del buró que tenían junto a su cama.

—Ya te quiero sentir adentro–

—Te la voy a meter toda y te voy a dar muy duro como te gusta, mira como me tienes– le dijo señalando su pene mientras se ponia lubricante. 

Levi sonrio de lado, y gimió otra vez cuando sintió los dedos de eren lubricar su entrada

—Aaaah Levi– suspiro eren mientras entraba en él lentamente para no lastimarlo. 

Pronto el cuarto se llenó de respiraciones entrecortadas, jadeos, gemidos, unos cuantos “mas duro” y otros ruidos mientras los dos hombres se fundían en uno y disfrutaban de sus cuerpos sin inhibiciones.

—Eren, vente adentro–

—Sí…mi amor–

Tardaron unos minutos más hasta que finalmente terminaron casi al mismo tiempo, primero Levi y luego Eren. 

Así, sudados y cansados se costaron de lado y Eren abrazo a Levi por detrás. 

—Te amo – 

Eren suspiró, tenía que aprovechar esta oportunidad porque Levi no era un esposo muy expresivo y era raro que le dijera esas palabras

—¿Cuánto me amas?–

—Muchísimo, idiota no hagas preguntas tontas después de que lo hicimos– Levi se estaba quedando dormido. El alcohol y el sexo lo habían agotado más de la cuenta.

—También te amo Levi... muchísimo, mi idiota – dijo Eren mientras acariciaba el cabello de Levi, justo antes de quedarse dormido también.

Esa noche no hubo pesadillas, solo sueños maravillosos de una vida juntos. 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, cualquier crítica constructiva es bienvenida ;)


End file.
